


An Emotional Summer In Gravity Falls

by GayPotatoQueen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bill being a dick, Blood and Injury, Dipper being lowkey gay, Dorks in Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Feelings Realization, Human Bill Cipher, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPotatoQueen/pseuds/GayPotatoQueen
Summary: Matt and Sharon take a break from traveling in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls!  While there the siblings join the mystery twins in their summer adventures. All the while, there's feelings being developed as well as jealousy and a love triangle that can damn the world!Story will follow canon and the episodes.*Will be rewritten so no more updates for now*





	1. Welcome to Gravity Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> First off I wanna apologize for this short first chapter  
> Next chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get things set up.  
> My English is also not the best so sorry about that as well.
> 
> I will be putting little statements at the end of each chapters, some will be plot relevant while some will just be jokey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit was just fixing some Wording/Grammatical/Spelling errors <3

A car was driving down a dirt road, the sound of the tires crunching over the rocky road filled the silence.  
  
“Ugh when will we get there? It’s already 8:20 and you told me we’d be there by 4!” A brunette girl in a cat t-shirt whined obnoxiously loud.  
  
“Well maybe if you didn’t need to pee every 20 minutes because someone wanted a huge drink and then downed it in 10 seconds.” The driver looked very much like the girl with his brunette hair and similar facial features.  
  
“Maybe _YOU_ shouldn’t have given in and bought me it!” She said snapping her fingers causing her brother to groan and roll his eyes.  
  
The male bit his lip, messing around with his left lip piercing as he looked at the vehicle’s clock. “Since it’s past 8, do you just wanna stop at the next town and rest?” He asked as he searched for a sign signaling a nearby place.  
  
“Only if we get to stay for at least a few days, we’ve been in this car for too damn long Matt!” She giggled as her brother let out another groan.

  
Soon a sign which read Gravity Falls was in sight. “Well Sharon, a few days in Gravity Falls is what you’re going to get.” Matt said as he took a turn onto the road towards the town. The moment they were on said road, he instantly had a bad feeling in his gut.

  


He hoped this was a good idea…

  
–

  


Sharon had her face pressed against the car’s window in amazement as they passed some houses and shops, her eyes widened at the sight of the huge mansion gated away from the ‘commoners’.  
  
“Oooo! Who do you think lives there?” Sharon asked in awe.  
  
Matt frowned slightly as he examined the mansion out the corner of his eye before focusing back on the road.  
  
“Probably some snobby rich family who’d never give you the light of day.” His voice seemed to have contained a hint of malice.  
  
Sharon looked down. “I guess you’re right...” She said softly and he gently squeezed his sister’s hand in return.  
  
“So there are these cabins that are being rented out and I was think we should get one of them, I’ll try to get one with two bathrooms just for you.” He said in a sing-song voice, nudging her slightly.  
  
Sharon had a huge grin on her face as he parked in front of the rental place. “Two bedrooms as well right?” She asked excitedly, she looked ready to bounce out of her seat.  
  
“Obviously! But the fact that two bathrooms and bedrooms make you so happy is fucking weird.” Matt laughed as he left the car.  
  
“That’s why you love me!” She shouted as she sank into her seat, not wanting to get out.  
  
“You sure about that!?” He shouted back as he rushed into the building before she could angrily retort.

  
–

  


Matt skipped happily out of the building holding a set of keys. “I got the best one!” He giggled as he dangled them in front of her face.  
  
Sharon squealed happily as she reached over and quickly snatched them out of his hands. “You’re the best!”  
  
He couldn’t help but beam at her in amusement. “Oh that I know! Oh! After we get all our stuff into the cabin, wanna go check out the Mystery Shack? Some old dude recommended it, 95% sure he was the owner from the way he spoke highly of the place….and the owner.”

  


The siblings shared a snicker.  
  
“The place is probably gonna be trash.”  
  
Both of them broke into laughter. Matt started the car and began driving towards a more barren part of town where the cabins were located.  
  
“Here we are!”  
  
Before he could even stop the car completely Sharon hopped out of the car to her brothers horror and rushed towards the large cabin.  
  
“Sharon be careful you idiot!” Matt quickly put the car in part before running after his sister.  
  
“It’s so amazing, it already has furniture!” She gushed twirling around the living room before flopping on the couch.  
  
Her brother sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Don’t exit a moving vehicle next time, I don’t wanna lose a sister… Actually, maybe I do.” He said sticking his tongue out at her.  
  


She punched him arm. “Oh shut up.”

  


Matt ruffled her hair before leaving to get the luggage.

  
–

  


The brunette opened the trunk to reveal 2 suitcases and 2 duffle bags.  
  
“Oh jeez, I probably should’ve asked her for help..” Matt reached for the bags when he suddenly stiffened, it felt as someone or something as watching him.   
  
He quickly turned to look around the forest, a certain spot was catching his gaze...No one was there but God that feeling was causing a shiver to go up his spine.  
  
"Do you need any help?!"   
  
Matt nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see his sister leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Sharon could see how visually shaken he was.  
  


Matt bit his lip playing around with the piercing. "Yeah, you just scared me is all." He said forcing a smile.  
  
Before she could reply she was smacked in the chest with a bag.   
  
"Asshole!" Sharon squeaked as she dodged the other one.   
  
"You're the one the offered to help."   
  
“That didn’t mean throw it at me you douche!” Sharon snapped as she stuck her tongue out at him before taking the bags into the house.  
  
Matt placed the suitcases on the ground then slammed the trunk closed. He took one last glance at that spot, it still felt like someone was watching..   
  
“Okay I should probably go inside before I give myself even more chills.” Matt mumbled before grabbing the luggage and rather quickly going inside.

 

 

”Well ain’t this interesting!”

 

_L'p suredeob jrlqj wr uhjuhw wklv vwrub_

_3_

 

 

 


	2. A shack full of new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Sharon decided to visit the Mystery Shack, of course it's not what they expected but at least something good came out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have the story some what follow canon, so this chapter and the next are during double dipper.

The car parked in front of what was called ‘The Mystery Hack’ (The ‘s’ wasn’t on the sign). It seemed more like a shambled mess of a cabin then a shack.   
  
  
“Wow…This place is garbage.” Sharon blurted out causing her brother to start wheezing.   
  
  
“F-u-u-uck!” He was just dying over the steering wheel.   
  
  
“Jeez I never would’ve said it if I knew this is how you were going to react.” Sharon opened the car door to hop out.   
  
  
“That was the best moment of my life…probably because my life is boring…dang.” Matt stared into space.  
  
  
The two of them were just hunched over laughing obnoxiously loud.   
  
  
“Okay we should probably go in now.” He said as he wiped away his tears.   
  
  
The siblings walked up to the door to see a sign. ‘ENTERY: FIVE BUCKS’   
  
  
“This place isn’t worth 10 bucks.” Just as those words left her mouth a man swung open the door.   
  
  
“I’ll have you know that the mysteries inside this place are priceless, you’d be paying me just to see them.” The older gent said rather proudly.  
  
  
Matt looked at his sister. “I mean; we ARE paying you to see them.”  
  
  
“Oh… Well step right on in, see all the wonders of Gravity Falls!”  
  
  
Sharon grumbled as she pulled out the money to hand it to him before they headed in.

  
“Wow, the inside is just as underwhelming.” Matt said as he looked at a large furry creature with undies.  
  
  
The owner has obviously irritated as he walked away grumbling about how kids don’t appreciate anything.  
  
  
“Mabel! Dipper! You guys can show the customers around!” He demanded and two groans followed.   
  
  
“Sharon don’t do that!”   
  
  
She stared deep into her brother’s eyes before pushing a glass jar of eyeballs on the ground. “Oops!”   
  
  
Matt opened his mouth to speak but another voice interrupted.  
  
  
“Aw man, are you kidding me? Now I’m going to have to clean that up!” The voice belonged to a 7-year-old(?) dressed in shorts, a red t paired with a vest and a hat.  
  
  
“I’ll help kid, it’s my sister’s fault anyway.”   
  
  
Apparently that didn’t help as the child’s face grew slightly red. “I’m not a kid, I’m almost 13!” He seemed to pout.   
  
  
“Oh wow, I thought you were like 7.”   
  
  
The poor kid looked ready to cry or something.   
  
  
“DIPPER!” The kid jumped when a girl that was obviously his twin tackled him.   
  
  
“Your sweater is rad.” Sharon smiled as she looked at the girl’s purple cat sweater.   
  
  
She squealed loudly as she hugged her. “Thanks new friend!” She gushed happily.   
  
  
Matt snickered at his sister’s slightly horrified face, she made a mistake.   
  
  
“Mabel leave her alone. Can’t you see you’re making her uncomfortable?” Dipper huffed.  
  
  
Mabel’s eyes sparkled as she looked up at her new friend. “It’s fine right?”  
  
  
Sharon knew she was trapped, it would just break her if she said no. “Of course, new friend.”   
  
  
Mabel let out a squeal. “Yay!” Her eyes were thenquickly caught by Matt.   
  
  
“Well hello there.” She leaned against the counter. 

  
“Mabel please.” Her brother looked ready to die. “Not now.”   
  
  
“You doing anything later?”   
  
  
Dipper face-palmed extremely hard.   
  
  
Sharon looked at her brother wiggling her eyebrows, Matt was still confused on what was happening.   
  
  
“Umm..No actually.”   
  
  
Mabel’s eyes were even bigger but she tried to retain her composure.   
  
  
“Would you like to go on a DAAAAAAAAATE?!” She broke halfway through her sentence and just made weird noises of   
unconstrained happiness.  
  
  
Sharon nearly choked while Dipper was just pounding his head against the doorway.  
  
  
Matt felt himself blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. “A-actually Mabel I’m kinda batting for the other team.”   
  
  
“You play baseball!?”Mabel gasped excitedly.   
  
  
Everyone internally face-palmed when that left her mouth.  
  
  
“No Mabel what I’m trying to tell you is that I like dudes, I’m gay.” Matt hated saying that out loud but she just wasn’t understanding.   
  
  
“Oh..” Mabel had a disappointed look on her face but instantly perked up.  
  
  
“I can get you a date! I am the best match maker!” She said as she rushed out of the room.   
  
  
“I’m sorry about my sister, she can get a little crazy.” Dipper said as he made the cuckoo motion.  
  
  
“That’s totally fine, my sister is a fucking whack-a-doodle so I can relate.” Matt said smiling,   
  
  
Dipper blushed slightly as he smiled back. “S-So, how long are you guys staying in Gravity Falls?” He asked.   
  
  
“Ehh, probably for about another 3 days.” Sharon said poking bobble heads.   
  
  
Matt caught the disappointed look on the younger male’s face. “Maybe I could text mom and ask if we can stay here for the rest of the summer. Uncle Mick can take care of Melinda for now.”  
  
  
Sharon’s eyes were huge with excitement. “That’s so rad! I could do so many illegal things here!”   
  
  
“...Please don’t.”  
  
  
It was too late, Sharon was already out the door.   
  
  
The two boys shared a look before laughing.   
  
  
“That’s a sister for you.” Dipper said playing with his hat rim.   
  
  
Matt flashed him a small smile.   
  
  
“...You guys are gonna have to pay for what you broke.”   
  
  
“….I know.”

  
\--  
  


Matt gave Dipper the money before heading out the door.   
  
  
The brunette looked down at the bill to see a sticky note.  
  
  
 _“_ _If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call :) - Matt”_    
  
  
It was his cellphone number.  
  
  
“What’s that!” Dipper squealed out of fear, jumping at least 2 feet off the ground.   
  
  
“Mabel!” He quickly shoved the note into his pocket when she tried to reach for it.  
  
  
“Is that his phone number!? Dipper you rascal!” Mabel wiggled her eyebrows causing him to scoff.  
  
  
“Are you gonna invite him to the paarty?” She shoved her face closer to his.   
  
  
“Uck no, well I mean yes but the plan remember? Also get away from me..” Dipper shoved her away.  
  
  
“How will you decide? Matt’s a hot dude and Wendy is a total babe!”   
  
  
Her brother made a choking noise. “Mabel! I don’t like him; I literally just met him!”   
  
  
Mabel wasn’t listening as she went upstairs trying to figure out how to solve this decision.   
  
  
Dipper looked down at the phone on the table before taking a deep breath and picking it up. “I hope this isn’t a terrible idea..”  
  
  
The sound of the phone blaring caused Sharon to fall off the chair.  
  
  
“FUCK, MAAAAAAAATTT!” She screeched as she launched his phone at his head.   
  
  
Matt was ready to beat that bitch into the ground but decided to wait after the phone call.   
  
  
“Hello?”   
  
  
“Oh hey Matt.” The person on the other line tried to deepen their voice to sound cool.   
  
  
“….Dipper don’t do that.”  
  
  
“...Okay, anyway I was wondering if you...if you AND your sister would like to come to the party at the Mystery Shack.” Dipper asked.  
  
  
“Um, let me ask Sharon. Hey bitch, you wanna go to the party at the shack!” Matt yelled earning a pillow to the face.   
  
  
“I am literally five feet from you, don’t have to yell. Sure I’ll go, just let me get ready.” She got up from her seat and left towards her room.   
  
  
“You probably heard that, so yeah we’ll be there.” Matt felt a smile growing on his face.   
  
  
“Yes! I-I mean! Cool! I’ll see you there!” Before he could reply Dipper had hung up.   
  
  
Matt just shrugged and went to his room to get dress. When the siblings exited their rooms they checked themselves out in the mirror.   
  
  
“Wow, we’re hot.” Sharon said then they started dying.   
  
  
“Love your outfit.” Matt gently touched her shoulder.  
  
  
“Thanks, you too!”   
  
  
They smiled at each other before heading out to the car.   
  
  
“Mom said it’s fine but only if we get jobs.” Matt told his sister.   
  
  
Before Sharon could reply he stopped in his tracks, staring at this patch of trees.   
  
  
“What is it?” She whispered touching his arm.   
  
  
Matt opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it.  
  
  
“It’s...It’s nothing, let’s go bitch!” He shoved her before running to the car with her close behind.   
  


“Soon.”

  
Izir Rmklxqeviw Ger Fi Fieyxmjyp

4


	3. Double Dipper and the start of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Double Dipper but not really
> 
> Matt and Sharon go to the party at the mystery shack and some feelings are realized along with some jealousy.

The car parked a bit further away from where the party was at.   
  
  
“Why do I have a feeling that this party is probably gonna be trash?” Sharon fixed her rumbled skirt after stepping out of the car.   
  
  
Matt snorted as he closed his door. “It will be when you enter the joint.” He teased earning an over-exaggerated gasp.  
  
  
“I will obviously make the party better!” She took his arm in his. “Such a gentleman! Too bad for all the ladies that you’re gay.” Sharon made a weird cackle.  
  
  
When they arrived there was a long line in front of the ticket booth.  
  
  
“Hey it’s Wendy!” Sharon waved to the redhead who waved back.  
  
  
“You know her?” Matt looked at his sister in surprise.  
  
  
The female’s smile slowly grew wider. “While I was terrorizing the town, I ran into Wendy and her friends. We then all went to chill in the graveyard, it was amazing!” She gushed happily as they were now in the front of the line.   
  
  
“Oh hey Sharon, is this your brother?” Wendy asked as she took the money from them.   
  
  
“Yup, This is Matt.”  
  
  
Matt gave a small wave. “Hey Dipper.” He turned to the small boy smiling.  
  
  
“H-Hey, you look great! I-I m-mean, you both look great!” Dipper stammered trying to hide his blushing face.   
  
  
Sharon and Wendy shared a look before the redhead handed them their tickets. “Have fun and see you later girl.” Wendy fist-bumped her friend before they headed off.

  
\--  
  


The siblings walked in together to see this blonde girl and her posse talking to Mabel.   
  
  
“That must be that chick who lives in that mansion.”   
  
  
Sharon ignored her brother as she walked over to hear what was happening.   
  
  
“That sounds like a fat old lady’s name.” The blonde sneered but Mabel didn’t seem phased.   
  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment!”   
  
  
Before the blonde could say another word Sharon stepped in front of her. “Do we have a problem here?” The brunette asked glaring her down.  
  
  
“Excuse me? Do you not know who I am? I am Pacifica Northwest, I am worth more than your whole family. So why don’t you beat it and go buy more clothes from the thrift store.” Pacifica flipped her hair.  
  
  
“How bout I beat you!?” Sharon snapped as she tackled her to the ground.   
  
  
“Fight! Fight! Fight!” People eagerly chanted as Sharon punched the life out of the blonde.   
  
  
Stan slowly pulled out a camera and started recording.   
  
  
“Sharon stop!.” Mabel pulled at her friend’s arm.   
  
  
She looked back at her before standing up. “Mess with Mabel or her friends again and I will seriously pound the make-up off your face!”   
  
  
Pacifica wiped the blood off her face in shock. “I am so gonna sue you! I will be back!” Her and her friends flipped their hairs before leaving the party.   
  
  
“That was awesome!” A deep voice shouted. Sharon quickly turned to see Mabel surrounded by her friends.   
  
  
“O-Oh, it was nothing. I just couldn’t stand seeing her pick on you guys like that.” She blushed slightly fixing her skirt.   
  
  
“I don’t appreciate you beating her up like that but still, thank you for sticking up for me.” Mabel moved her hair out of her face, she also seemed to be blushing.   
  
  
“Aw man, I can’t believe I missed that! You totally showed her who’s boss!” Wendy had a huge grin on her face, the two did a fist bump.  
  
  
“Anyway I’ll see you later Mabel, I’m gonna chill with Wendy for a bit.” Sharon hugged her shorter friend goodbye before heading off near the staircase with Wendy.  
  
  
Matt was leaning against a wall, declining any female’s invitation to dance with them.   
  
  
“This is so fun.” He mumbled but at least he got to see that rich bitch get pummeled out of existence.   
  
  
“Hey Matt!” He perked up to see Dipper running towards.   
  
  
“What’s up?” Matt asked smiling.   
  
  
Dipper nervously fixed his bow tie. “Have you seen Wendy?”   
  
  
Matt’s smile dropped as he crossed his arms. “Yeah, she’s by the staircase with Sharon.”  
  
  
Dipper gave thanks before heading over. “Great news, Wendy! I got someone to cover the concessions for me!”  
  
  
Wendy turned to look at him with a smile on her face. “That's awesome. You can hang out with me and Robbie.” She gestured to the black haired teen. “Robbie you remember Dipper from the convenience store?”   
  
  
He looked at Dipper with a disinterest. “Uh, no.” Robbie said before picking up a guitar case. “Yo, Wendy, check out my new guitar “ He stated playing it for her all while Dipper stood there horrified.   
  
  
Sharon watched him run off somewhere. “What’s his problem?” She mumbled.   
  
  
"Who cares, he’s just a dumb kid.” Robbie said quiet enough for just her to hear.   
  
  
"He’s my friend and besides he’s a lot smarter than you!” Sharon snapped clenching her fists.   
  
  
He just rolled his eyes. “Ugh whatever!” Before she could retort Wendy shouted.   
  
  
“Hey, Dipper! We're gonna go sit on the couch! Meet us when you're done.” Dipper had a panicked look on his face before rushing off.

  
\--  
  
  
The three of them were talking on the couch when Soos’ voice was projected loudly.  
  
  
“Dudes, would the owner of a silver and red dirt bike please report outside. It is being stolen right now.”  
  
  
Robbie quickly jumped out of his seat as he watched two people bike away. “Get back here!” He shouted running after them.   
  
  
Dipper slid onto the scene flawlessly. “Oh, tough break. I wonder who those guys are who aren't me because I'm right here.” He said nervously.   
  
  
Sharon looked over to see her brother staring and he did not look happy one bit. “I’ll be right back guys.”   
  
  
“Have fun dude.” Wendy waved her off.   
  
  
Matt jumped when he felt a hand on his back.   
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Sharon had a look of concern in her eyes.   
  
  
He bit his lip slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s nothing, just a bit stress is all. I’ve been feeling like someone has been watching me ever since we got here."   
  
  
"That's not nothing! If you think someone is creeping on you, you should tell the police." She said full of worry  
  
  
Matt played with his lip piercing. "You know what, just forget it. I'm probably just exhausted from our long drive with barely any sleep." His gazed turned to Mabel and Dipper.   
  
  
"Now's your chance to ask Wendy to dance! C'mon! Go!" The female twin shoved her brother but instead he just runs away.   
  
  
"Uh, I'll be right back!" Dipper called out going upstairs.   
  
  
Matt huffed as he shoved past his sister.   
  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?!" She called after him but was ignored.  
  
  
Mabel was taking with Grenda and Candy when Matt pulled her away.   
  
  
"Oh! Matt boy do I got some matches for you!" Before she could say another word he covered her mouth.  
  
  
"Wait a moment! I just wanted to ask about Wendy and Dipper, are they a thing?" He asked not looking her in the eye.   
  
  
"HA HA HA You're hilarious! Dipper is trying but ain't succeeding!" Mabel laughed awkwardly loud.   
  
  
"Thanks for that info."   
  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw that small smile on his face. "GASP! Do you LIKE Dip-!?"  
  
  
Matt quickly covered her mouth once more. "No! Besides even if I did, he likes Wendy and I would never wanna get between his chance to be with her."   
  
  
He handed Mabel a drink.   
  
  
"This conversation never happened." Matt waited for her to nod in agreement before he went to relax outside.   
  
\--  
  
Soon the party was dying out and Sharon was helping Mabel and her friends get riled up on a whole bunch of sugar when she noticed Wendy with Robbie.  
  
  
"Ugh! Not him again." She blew hair of out her face.   
  
  
"It's going to be fine, Robbie always seems to ruin his chances." Mabel giggled earning a smiling from the older female.   
  
  
"Hey Mabel, We want to call our moms and see if we can sleep over here with you." Grenda grinned as Candy pulled out a couple of magazines out of her bag. "I have magazine boys." She said with this look in his eyes.   
  
  
Mabel's eyes grew huge and sparkly. "Soos! Play another song! This thing's going all night!!" She pumped her fist in the air.   
  
  
"Way ahead of you ham-bone." Soos smiled as he started playing more music.  
  
  
The four girls happily danced together, this was a great group of friends.   
  
  
"Oh Sharon! How could I be so rude? Would you like to join our sleepover?" Mabel asked playing with her hair.   
  
  
Sharon smiled as she touched her younger friend's shoulder. "I would love that!"   
  
  
They all cheered as Sharon took glow sticks from her purse. "Let's get this party to the max!"   
  
  
"Woo!" Grenda smashed some glow sticks and poured the fluid on herself.   
  
  
They stared at her.   
  
  
"...That's toxic by the way."  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
Sharon gently took her arm. "Let's get you to the hospital."   
  
  
\--  
  
  
Dipper was sitting on the roof with his clone and handed him a pitt cola.  
  
  
"Some night, huh?" Tyrone said as they opened the sodas in sync.   
  
  
Dipper looked down at his can thoughtfully. "You think we even have a chance with Wendy? I mean she's 15, we're 12." He asked looking over at his clone.   
  
  
"I don't know man, I hope so, but we're making zero progress the way we're doin' it. The only good conversation you had with her is when you didn't do anything in that list-stuff." Tyrone said toying with his can.   
  
  
Dipper let out a small sigh. "I know. Mabel was right, I do get in my own way."   
  
  
Then the two shared a glance.   
  
  
"Literally!" They said synchronously.  
  
  
Tyrone made a small explosion noise. "Wow!"   
  
  
They clanked their cans together and took a sip.   
  
  
"Oh boy, don't look now."  
  
  
Dipper looked in shock to see his clone slowly melting. "Tyrone!"   
  
  
"It's okay dude, I had a good run. Remember what we talked about."   
  
  
Dipper nodded "Uh-uh, of course!"   
  
  
Tyrone's eyes lightened up slightly as he looked deep into his eyes. "Hey, and quit being such a wimp around Wendy okay? For my sake..." He told him as he finally completely melted.  
  
  
The brunette tipped his head down in sadness. "You were the only one who understood." He poured some of his drink over the spot where the clone used to be before drinking whatever was left.   
  
  


Dipper got up from his seat and was ready to go down when he noticed Matt leaning against the railing down below, he looked so miserable.  
  
  
Matt was looking at his phone playing a game.   
  
  
"Matt?"   
  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Dipper. "Oh hey." He shoved his phone into his back pocket. "  
  
  
What's wrong?" The younger male asked as he stood next to him.  
  
  
Matt let out a small laugh, resting against the railing once more. "It's nothing serious, it’s just...It’s just that I guess I’m kinda lonely? I haven’t met any friends yet and I’m too awkward to make any.”   
  
  
Dipper looked up at him in surprise before gently grabbing his hand, stroking the top of it in a friendly manner. “We’re friends aren’t we?” He smiled at him.   
  
  
Matt was blushing as he smiled back. “Yeah, we are friends.”  
  
  
The two boys headed in the house together, maybe going to this party was a good idea after all.

  
  
  


Revhvvlrq dqg oxvw grhvq'w htxdo oryh

3

 


	4. Irrational Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery twins and Sharon go on an adventure to reveal one of the biggest mysteries revolving around the founder of Gravity Falls.

“Haha! Nacho earrings. I'm hilarious!”  


  
Sharon smiled as she looked back at Mabel through the rear view mirror, the girl had placed the chips onto her ears.  


  
“That's debatable.” Stan mumbled looking around. “Aw, come on, what's with all this traffic? And why is it all...covered wagons?” His eyes widen in realization. “Oh no! No! No! Not today! Not today!” He panicked as he floored it, nearly running people over in the process.   


  
“Grunkle Stan, what's going on?” Dipper asked, obviously very concerned.  


  
The older man ignored his question as he started driving backwards. “We gotta get outta here. Before it's too late!” But it was too late and the car was soon completely surrounded by covered wagons. “They've circled the wagons! We're trapped! No!!” He slumped against the steering wheel in defeat.  


  
Sharon giggled as she opened the door. “Well I’m not gonna waste my time in a hot car!” She said hopping out. “Let’s go guys.”  


  
The kids cheered as they followed her to main street, a grumpy Stan was close behind. “Man. Look at the town!” Dipper gushed looking about, the place seemed as if it was once again the 1860’s.  


  
Stan let out an annoyed groan. “Oh, boy. It's Pioneer Day. Every year these yahoos dress up like idiots to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded.” He explained just as Toby jumped out in front of them.   


  
“Welcome to 1863!”  


  
“I will break you little man!” He threatened causing Toby to quickly get out of there, tripping over a barrel in the process.

 

 

Mabel watched in excitement at the people who were working with candles. “Wow! Look! Candle dipping!”  


  
Sharon smiled putting an arm around her. “We should make our own candles, with lots of glitter and beads!”

 

 

This statement made the shorter girl’s eyes sparkle with pure happiness. “Oh my gosh! That’s such a good idea, we could even add little googly eyes!” She squealed.  


  
The next thing they saw was a group of people panning for gold, that seemed to catch the boy’s attention.  


  
“Whoa, gold panning!” Dipper said amazed.  


  
But the last thing they saw was truly a sight to behold; there was a priest standing with a man and some type of bird. “I now pronounce you: Man and Wife!”  
  


 

“Excuse me?” Sharon and Mabel were just gawking at this strange sighting.  


  
“Oh yeah. I remember this!” Dipper quickly pulled out his journal. “In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers.” He explained.  


  
The man looked to them. “Oh, it's still legal.” He gently rubbed the woodpecker’s head. “ _Very_ legal.”   


  
The three of them watched in disbelief as he walked away. “Well that wasn’t creepy or anything..” Sharon mumbled.  
  


“Come one and all for the opening ceremonies! “The announcer... well announced.  
  
  
“Grunkle Stan, you coming?” Asked Mabel looking back.  
  
  
The older man just shook his head. “No, thank you! Just remember if you come back to the Shack talking like these people, you're dead to me.” He stated.  


  
The twins shared a look.  


  
“There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar!”  


  
“Well hornswabber my haversack!”  


 

  
They then spat on the ground before grabbing Sharon and running off together, the three of them laughing along the way.  


  
“Dead to me!” He shouted after them.  


  
–

 

  
The group squeezed to the front to see Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. “Here-ye, here-ye! Ye olde commencement ceremony is about to commence.” Announced the larger man as the other just rang his bell blissfully.

 

 

Sharon got bored fast so decided to take out her phone to take pictures of people to photoshop later.   
  
  
“Howdy, everyone!”  
  
  
Her head shot up at the sound of a very familiar voice. “Pacifica..” Boy did she hate that blonde snob. If given the opportunity, she would definitely pound her into the ground again.

 

  
“You all know me, Pacifica Northwest, great-great granddaughter of town-founder, Nathaniel Northwest. I'm also very rich.” The blonde said flipping her hair as the crowd applauded. “Now if you've got the pioneer spirit, we ask you come on up and introduce yourself!”  


 

Mabel perked up. “Audience participation!” She gasped.  


  
Sharon and Dipper shared a look. “I don't know, Mabel. Isn't that girl kinda like your arch-enemy?” Her twin said worryingly.   


  
She just pffted. “That's water under the bridge!” With that she ran onto the stage.  


  
“Our first newcomer is...” Pacifica’s smile dropped the moment she saw the other female. “Mabel.” She growled. If looks could kill, Mabel would be dead.  


  
“Yeah! Let's get this Pioneer Day started! Right guys? USA! USA!” The brunette began chanting to which the audience cheered.  
  


 

The blonde let out a scoff. “I'm sorry to break it to you, but Pioneer Day is for serious people, and you look and act ridiculous.” She then noticed the sweater and laughed. “I mean, a puppy playing basketball? Are you always this silly?”  
  
  
“I can be serious!” Mabel said trying to make a straight face but that just made the other female laugh more.  


  
“You do have nachos hanging from your ears, hon.” Pacifica winced mockingly.  


  
Mabel blushed hard as she shielded her earrings, she was obviously embarrassed.

 

 

Sharon and Dipper once again shared a look of worry, they both felt really bad for her.

 

 

“Give her a hand everybody!” Pacifica shouted and to which the crowd quickly did.

 

 

Sharon growled as she watched the blonde bitch humiliate Mabel further, she could just feel her body trembling with rage. She looked around until she noticed a pine cone on the ground and quickly picked it up..

 

 

"Do it." Dipper whispered when he noticed her twirling the cone around, he wanted to see the blonde get what she deserved.

 

 

With the godliest of throws, Sharon hit the blonde directly in her forehead, nearly knocking her over.

 

“Yes!" They both high-fived as they watched Pacifica throw the biggest bitch fit, the red mark on her forehead was growing in size.   
  
  
But the celebration was cut short as they watched Mabel walk off. “Let’s go to her.” Dipper said as they both quickly ran off to find her.  
  
  
Mabel looked completely miserable when they reached her.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Sharon asked grabbing the other female’s hand in a comforting manner.   
  
  
She sighed. “I need some old-timey butterscotch.” The brunette said as they obviously went to buy her some.  


  
–

 

 

The three kids were sitting at the Northwest statue in silence before Mabel spoke up. “Guys, can I ask you something? Do you think I'm silly?” She asked.  
  
“Uh no..”   
  
“I knew it! The nacho earrings, the sweater. I thought I was being charming, but I guess people see me as a big joke!” She said pulling off her nacho earrings then removing her sweater.  
  
  
“Hey wait! Mabel, you’re perfect the way you are. The silliness is just a part of your amazing personality.” Sharon said rubbing the girls arm but it did nothing as she tied the sweater around her waist.  
  
  
“C'mon, Mabel, you love that sweater!” Said Dipper.  
  
  
Mabel looked down sadly. “I did before Pacifica ruined it for me. She ruins everything!” She was starting to get angry.  
  
  
Her twin growled as he stood up. “Pacifica! Why does she think that being related to the town founder means she can treat everyone like garbage. Someone needs to take her down a peg!” He went on a small rant then gasped as he pulled out his journal. “Wait a minute! I feel like I read something about Pacifica's great-great grandfather before!”   
  
Both girls looked over his shoulder at the book. “Oh this is gonna be good.” Sharon rubbed her hands together all evilly.  


  
Dipper snorted before reading the passage. “In my investigations I recently made a discovery. Nathaniel Northwest may not be the true founder of Gravity Falls! I believe this secret is emburied somewhere on the enclosed document.”

 

 

He turned the page to reveal a folded document and when he opened it, it revealed a complex series of letters, symbols and words.“Oh, man! If this cover-up is true, it means Pacifica's whole family is a fraud. This could be a major conspiracy!” He said excited.

 

 

“We can totally destroy this bitch!” Giggled the taller female, she looked so happy about knowing something that could ruin Pacifica.  
  
  
“I got to investigate this!” Said Dipper.  
  
  
“Wait! I'm coming with you. Conspiracies are serious, right?” Mabel asked, a glint of determination in her eyes.  


  
“Totally, you’ll be the most serious chick in town.” Sharon grinned putting an arm around her friend.  


  
“Well, if I help you crack this code, then nobody could call me silly again!” Mabel was extremely happy.   


  
Dipper smiled at his sister. “Yeah! Mystery twins?” His smile grew wider at her look of surprise.  


  
“I thought you hated that?” She said softly.  


  
“I’m starting to accept it.”  


  
The twins shared a smile before fist bumping. “You coming too?” Dipper asked the other female who just nodded.

 

–

 

The group was in the library looking for info to help uncover the mystery.  


  
“Alright, Mabel, if we can prove Nathaniel Northwest wasn't the real founder of Gravity Falls, it will finally put Pacifica in her place.” Dipper said as he examined a bookshelf.   
  
Mabel was looking through a blue book. “And solving a mystery will prove that I'm not silly. I'm serious! Seeeeriousss!” She said lapping up some candy into her mouth.  


  
Sharon giggled grabbing the slides the male handed her and placed them into the projector.   
  
“We just need to crack this code. Let me see...” Dipper looked at the document as the taller female flipped through the sides. “it's not Egyptian, it's not numerology, it's not, wait-of course! The triangle is the alchemist symbol for flame. Lighting the parchment on fire will reveal the secret message!”  


  
Mabel nodded in agreement. “It's so obvious!” She said grabbing the document from him.  


  
Her twin turned to grab a candle. “Alright, let's just light this sucker up and- Mabel!” He turned to see her wearing it as a paper hat.  
  
  
“Mwop! I just made a hat!” Her happy expression quickly went to one of irritation. “Ugh, I just did something silly again..”  


  
Sharon pointed to the hat. “Dipper wait look, doesn’t it now look familiar?” She asked.  


  
Dipper squinted before gasping lightly in realization. “You folded it into a map! And I was gonna _burn_ it...” He had a slight look of embarrassment on his face before a noise caught their attention.   


  
“We're hunting them down for secret reasons!” The sound of a bell confirmed it was those cops.  


  
“Shit hide!” Sharon hissed as she dragged the twins underneath the table with her.  


  
“Maybe we should take this elsewhere.” Said Dipper softly, the two females nodded in agreement.  


  
Mabel looked at the map thoughtfully before perking up. “This map should lead us to..” She grabbed their hands as they sneakily rushed out of the library.  
  
–  
  
“The Gravity Falls Museum of History!”   


  
The male exchanged a look with the both of them. “You realize what this means, ladies? We’re gonna have to break in!”   


  
“...You do realize the museum is free on this day right?” Sharon asked trying to keep from laughing at his disappointed face.  


  
“Let’s just go..”

 

 

When they went into the building, they were given a button. “Here are your free Pioneer Day passes, and your balloons, blue and pink!” The lady smiled as she handed them the balloons based on gender.   


  
“We're in.”  


  
“Shut up Dipper.” Sharon nudged him before the group walked through the place, looking for the next clue.  


  
Mabel looked at all the stuff “What are we gonna do next, steal Thomas Jefferson's rib cage?” She asked to her brother’s disgust.

 

 

“Ew, no. According to the map, the next clue about the real town founder should be right...” They stopped in front of a triangular statue mounted to the wall. “Here!” Dipper squinted at it before looking down at the paper.  


  
“We've gotta figure this one out quick, I have a feeling those cops weren't at the library to check out books...” He mumbled  


  
Sharon laughed slightly. “I doubt that skinny dude even knew how to read.” She sat on the bench next to her friend, watching as she turned upside down.  


  
“Hey painting, be less stupid!” She demanded then she let out a gasp. “It worked!”   


  
Dipper looked in surprise before rushing over. “Wait! It's not abstract, it's upside-down!” He said giddily.   


  
“I think I've seen that statue at the cemetery!” Mabel said.  


  
The twins quickly sat up but then crumbled slightly as they rubbed their heads, they gotten themselves dizzy.  


  
“Head rush.” The male twin groaned slightly.  


  
“Shit, they’re here!” The taller female whispered pointing to the door, there the cops stood talking with someone.   


  
Mabel just grabbed their hands and they rushed past the men.   


  
“Hey wait!” The larger cop called out and they would’ve ran after then but the two cops got stuck in the doorway.  
  
–  
  
The kids were examining the angel statue in the cemetery trying to figure out what the clue meant.   


  
Dipper looked to where the statue was pointing. “Ah... The statue must be pointing to the next clue.” He hummed.  


  
Mabel’s giggles caught their attention, she had the statue’s finger in his nose. “Oh, gross! She's picking my nose! Ha ha!”   


  
The sudden movement of her laughs caused the finger to bend, activating the secret door in the grave.  


  
“Whoa.. Dude awesome job!” Sharon gushed as she helped the other female get off of the angel’s finger.   


  
Mabel blushed slightly before a huge smile covered her face. “Ha! Who's silly now, Pacifica? Bam!” She fist-pumped in the air.

 

 

Sharon smiled as she took their hands and together, the three of them walked down the stairs into the cave system.  


  
“Now we're getting into real conspiracy mode and I feel serious!” Mabel stuffed her face with more candy, throwing the wrapper on the ground.  


  
“Okay, look out for booby traps.” Dipper warned looking around cautiously.  


  
His sister laughed. “Ha! Booby traps! Uh oh..” She looked down to see that she had accidentally stepped on a trigger title.  


  
“Maybe the traps don’t- AHH!” Sharon squeaked as she ducked, nearly getting shot with a dart.  


  
“Tranquilizer darts!” Dipper and the two girls ran through the cave, ducking and dodging the darts until they fell down a path.  


  
“Oh wow!” The older female got up, grabbing a document. “It’s some kind of president historical chamber.” She handed the brunette girl the document to read.  


  
Mabel laughed as she pointed to the picture. “Oh, man! Ben Franklin secretly _was_ a woman!”

 

  
“Hey, jackpot! Now we'll find out who the real town founder was..” Dipper walked over to them, holding a folder. "Let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest, fabled founder of Gravity Falls, was, in fact, a fraud...as well as a waste-shoveling village _idiot._ ”   


  
“I always knew Pacifica was trash.” Sharon said causing the twins to laugh.  


  
“Once people see that I uncovered a historical conspiracy, they can never call me silly!” The female twin said happily.  


  
Dipper began to once again read the document. "The true founder of Gravity Falls was sir lord, Quentin Trembley, III, Esquire."  


  
The kids looked at each other in confusion. “Who's Quentin Trembley?” Mabel asked.  


  
“ _That's_ none of your business!”  


  
They gasped as they turned around to see the cops.  


  
“Shit...”

 

 

–

 

 

The group was cornered by the officers.

 

 

“Quentin Trembley's a matter of national security!” Said Sheriff Blubs.  


  
“What do you mean, ‘national security?’” Dipper asked looking over at the girls..  


  
“And who is Quentin Trembley, anyway?” Mabel added.

 

 

The large man put walked over to the projector to play a video which started as a count-down in black and white.   


  
The female twin let out a groan. “Aww, it's black and white?” Her complaining earned an elbow to the ribs.   


  
The video explained the history of the 8 ½ president and his founding of Gravity Falls to which he was replaced William Henry Harrison as president and Nathaniel Northwest as founder and how he went missing.

 

 

After the video, the group had found Quentin Trembley in the room and who was coated in a block of a strange orange substance.  


  
“Whoa! Is that, like, amber or something?” Dipper asked knocking on the block.  
  
  
Blubs let out a small laugh. “The fool thought he could live forever by encasing himself in a block of solid peanut brittle. Smooth move, Mr. President! Finding Trembley's body was our special mission. And now, thanks to you, it's complete!”  
  
  
“Who knew all we had to do was follow a little girl's trail of candy wrappers?” The other cop held up a handful of the wrappers.  
  
  
Mabel face-palmed hard. “Ugh! Silly..”  
  
  
Sharon gently rubbed her back to try and make her feel better.

  


The officers turned to the children. “Now that you know the truth, well, we can't let you go around talkin' about it.” Sheriff Blubs said.  
  
  
The twins shared a look.   
  
  
“Does that mean…?”  
  
  
“Are you going to kill us!?”   


  
Deputy Durland began to freak out but the other cop quickly calmed him down. “Calm down now, buddy, calm down.” Blubs then turned his attention back to the kids. “We're just gonna escort you and all this stuff back to Washington. You ain't comin' back, by the way.”  


  
–

 

 

The group was trapped inside of a crate with the body of Trembley. While the twins were panicking and screaming for help, Sharon was slowly getting pissed off.  
  


“This is bullshit!” She snapped as she punched the crate hard, she turned to see Mabel sitting on the ground. “Hey, we’ll get out of here..” Said Sharon gently rubbing the other female’s back.   


  
The brunette moved away. “I can't believe I left a trail of candy wrappers. This is all my fault. Pacifica had me pegged all along...”   


  
Dipper and Sharon looked to each other, neither really knew what to say to make her feel better.  


  
“I'm just a silly failure, like that embarrassing president what's-his-name..” Mabel sighed as she snapped off a piece of peanut brittle, which caused the block to completely full apart, freeing the man.  


  
“It is I, Quentin Trembley!” The older man declared, ripping off his pants.  


  
“Oh jeez..” Sharon felt rather uncomfortable as she slightly hid behind the others.  


  
“You're alive! But how?” Dipper asked.  


  
Quentin placed his hands on his hips in a majestic pose while Mabel spoke up. “Peanut brittle really _does_ have life-sustaining properties! You're not silly, you're brilliant!” She gushed  


  
The older man placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. “And so are you, dear girl, for following my clues and freeing me from my delicious tomb!”  


  
“He's right! Making maps into hats, hanging upside-down; Your silliness solved the code that serious cops couldn't crack in a hundred years!” Dipper smiled.  


  
Mabel blushed slightly when the other female wrapped her arm around her. “I told you your silliness was an amazing part of you.”  


  
“Oh, stop it!” The female twin blushed harder.

 

 

Quentin looked around at their environment. “By Jefferson! We seem to be trapped in some sort of crate-shaped box.”  


  
“...It’s a crate.” Sharon tried to keep from laughing at the strange man.  


  
“Good thing I have the President's Key, which can open any lock in America!” He pulled out a key from his pocket before repeatedly slamming it against the side of the crate, doing nothing.  


  
The kids shared a look of disbelief. “I... don't think that's gonna work.” Said Dipper rubbing the back of his neck.  


  
“Wood! My age-old enemy. In order to get out of here, this is going to take the silliest plan ever conceived.” Quentin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  


 

  
The male twin placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “I think I know who can help you.” He smiled at her.  


  
“Hmm. How 'bout... that hole?” Mabel pointed to the hole at the bottom of the crate to which Quentin nodded in agreement.  


  
“We will leap through it!”  


  
Dipper and Sharon watched as the two people awkwardly tried to fit into the hole. “I'm not sure this is working..” He said.

 

 

“Trust... the silliness!” Said Mabel and soon after the sound of a woodpecker filled the box, it fell apart.  


  
“Well, we didn't fit through the hole. Let's rebuild the box and try again!” Said Quentin   


  
Sharon grabbed the twins hands. “We gotta go!” They ran out of the door and right into the cops. “Shit! Go back!”   


  
The group rushed out of the door and up a ladder, where the older man once again slammed his eye against the emergency exit.   


  
“Give me that!” Dipper snatched the key before he opened the door and the four of them quickly went onto the roof of the train.  


  
They got to the end of the train when the cops finally caught up, cornering them. “There is no escape!” Sheriff Blubs was panting hard before he fell to one knee, obviously tired.   


  
“Are you okay? Can I get you anything?” The other cop asked making him smile.   


  
“Edwin, darlin', you are a diamond in the rough.”

 

 

Dipper went to the front of the group. “Sheriff Blubs, do you really want to lock us all up in a government facility somewhere?” He asked.  
  
  
“I've got no choice! Our orders come from the very top!” The larger man explained.  


  
The male twin perked up in realization. “Wait! Quentin, did you ever sign an official resignation?” He asked turning his attention to the man.   


  
“No, sir! I ate a salamander and jumped out the window!” Trembley declared causing Sharon to start giggling.  


  
“Then... technically you're still legally the President of the United States, right?” Dipper then looked to Durland and Blubs. “You've gotta answer to _this_ guy now!” He stated to their confusion.  


  
“As president of these several United States, I hereby order you to pretend none of this ever happened. And- and go on a delightful vacation!” Said Quentin to the cops’ pure excitement.  


  
–

 

 

 

The group smiled as they said their good-byes to the cops before Quentin went on one knee in front of Mabel, placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

  
“You've done a great service to your country, Mabel. As thanks, I'd like to make you an official U.S. congressman.” He said giving the female a hat.  


  
“I’m legalizing everything!” Mabel declared after placing the hat on her head.  


  
Sharon smiled nudging the girl. “ _Everything_ huh?” Her eyebrow wiggle caused the smaller female to laugh.  


  
The older man then turned his attention to the male twin. “And Rodrick..”  


  
Sharon tried to keep from laughing as Dipper tried to correct him but was quickly interrupted by the man.  


  
“You dear boy are on your way to unlocking the mysteries of this great land. So I'd like you to have my President's Key!” Quentin said placing the key in the boy’s hand.  


  
“Now let’s go home!” The taller brunette said grabbing the twins hands.”We still need to beat the blonde bitch’s life into the ground!” Said Sharon causing everyone to laugh.  


  
–  


  
They arrived back in Gravity Falls just as Trembley finished his story. “And then he chased me around and spanked me with a paddle for, like, three hours. Bottom line, George Washington was a jerk!”  


  
Mabel nodded thoughtfully. “Agreed!”  


  
The group then walked into Pacifica and her friends to which the brunette quickly ran up to her. “Hey, Pacifica! I uncovered a government conspiracy about the eighth-and-a-half president of the United States! Who's silly now?” Asked Mabel proudly.  


  
The blonde scoffed. “What? Who’s that idiot?” She gestured towards the man who was trying to fist fight...with an eagle.  
  
  
“The eighth-and-a-half president of America. How is he still alive? Well, turns out you can hibernate in peanut brittle and it-” Before Mabel could finish Pacifica began to burst into laughter.  


 

  
“Wow! You really are a sad, dumb little girl. Nice top hat, by the way!”

 

 

Pacifica’s parents began to laugh mockingly. “Good one, daughter!” Her dad called out.  


  
“Ooh! I see your car is stuck in the mud..” Pacifica flipped her hair before getting into her car. “Enjoy walking home!”

 

 

Dipper turned to his sister. “Aren’t you going to tell her?” He asked.  


  
“You know what, Dipper? I've got nothing to prove. I've learned to see silly as awesome!” She told him.  


  
The boy and Sharon shared a look, nodding at each other. “Well, we haven't learned anything!” With a whistle the two ran up to the vehicle.  


  
Dipper handed Pacifica the folder. “Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls, and your whole family is a sham. Deal with it!”   


  
“Oh and Pacifica? Here’s for that little mud comment bitch.” Before the blonde could reply, Sharon dumped a small bucket of mud into the car before she and Dipper high-fived before running off.  
  
  
“MOM!!” The blonde’s screeches could be heard as the car drove off.  
  


“Man, revenge is underrated. That felt awesome!” Said the male twin excitedly.   


  
Quentin Trembley walked up to the kids. “Children, I am needed elsewhere. Just know that I'll always be right here...” He handed Dipper a bill. “On the negative twelve dollar bill!”  


  
“Whoa...This is worthless.”  


  
“It’s _less_ then worthless, my boy. Trembley away!” The man jumped onto the back of a horse, ridding away into the sunset.  
  
  


 

“...Where is he going?” Sharon asked looking at the twins.  


  
“Probably off a cliff..” Said Dipper.  


  
“Oh..Let’s get Stan.”

 

–

 

“And then Soos came by and talked to me for like, an _hour._ ” Stan was telling them the story of what horrible things happened while he was locked up.

 

 

Mabel gently patted her uncle’s face. “You've been through so much..”

 

 

Dipper used the president key to undo the lock holding him capture. “It actually works!” He was rather surprised.   
  
  
“So what's with the top hat?” Stan asked looking at the female twin.  
  
  
“I am a congressman!” She said proudly.  


  
He just stared at her. “Pardon me?”   


  
Mabel nudged him. “You are officially pardoned!”  


  
The kids laughed while the older man just stood there in complete confusion. “Oy! You’re never gonna make sense, are you, kid?”  


  
She shook her head. “No, I'm not, Grunkle Stan. No, I'm not. Mabel, away!” She jumped backwards only to crash into a bunch of stuff. “I’m okay!”  


  
Sharon giggled as she helped her up. “Let’s go home Ms. Congressman.”   


  
Mabel blushed slightly as she nodded. “Okay.”

 

–

 

_Edelhv pdnh wkh ehvw frqjuhvvphq._

 

_3  
  
_


	5. A New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt meets a certain Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, I just needed some short chapters since the next two are rather long.  
> Anyway I ended up redoing this chapter from the silly one to a more serious one,

After arriving back home Matt collapsed on the couch exhausted, not even bothering to change his clothes. 

 

“Just gonna sleep out here?” Sharon asked as she put their coats away. 

 

Her brother let out a tired groan and she took that as a yes. 

 

Matt jumped slightly when he felt a blanket thrown onto his body. “Thanks bitch!” His muffled voiced called out. 

 

“Anytime ho!” Sharon smiled as she went into her own room. 

 

Matt turned on his side to get a bit more comfy, he looked at his phone to see that someone was calling him. “Hello?” He sounded rather groggy. 

 

“Hey it’s Dipper, I-I just-I just wanted to ask if-if you wanted to c-come over tomorrow..O-Only if you want too of course! you don’t have too.” Dipper was a mess on the other line. 

 

Matt let out a small yawn. “Yeah sure, I’d love too.” Matt tried to keep from laughing when he heard a quiet ‘yes!’ then Dipper cleared his throat. 

 

“Awesome!! I mean cool!” Matt could just picture Dipper leaning against something trying to act all nonchalant. “

 

See ya tomorrow dork.” 

 

“Bye Matt!” 

 

Setting his phone down on the table in front of him, Matt snuggled into the couch trying to slip into a slumber but that wasn’t happening. “Ugh what happened to being tired!?” He whined loudly. 

 

“Shut the fuck up Matt!” Sharon screamed from her room. 

 

“Sorry..” Said the male softly as he finally felt the sweet release of sleep. “Finally...”

 

–

 

Matt gasped as he shot awake, he had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Sharon!?” He called out but got no reply, she must’ve been sleeping. 

 

He got off the couch and walked towards the window, something didn’t seem right. It was dark outside but it seemed to have this strange blue tint. 

 

Matt slowly opened the window and hopped out, there was something in those woods and it was drawing him towards it. God this felt like a bad idea but he had to know what was calling him.

 

Soon Matt was in the middle of the woods and highly unsettled, he always hated the feeling of being somewhere that he could be watched without ever knowing. He clenched his fist irritably. 

 

“I swear I’m gonna punch the fuck outta whoever is the reason I came out here!” He growled softly. 

 

“Well then here’s your chance kid!” He nearly jumped out of his skin as he twist around to see...

 

”You gotta be fucking with me right now.” 

 

It was a floating yellow triangle with arms and legs, he looked quite dapper with his bow tie and hat. “

 

Nothing of the sorts here kid! I’m just here to talk.” He said as he rested his arm on the boy’s shoulder.

 

Matt pulled away from him, he had that same feeling around the triangle that he had when he felt he was being watched. “Don’t touch me."

 

“Wo-ho sorry kid!” The triangle backed off.

 

The brunette crossed his arms. "Okay then talk, who are you?!" He asked bitterly.

 

"Name's Bill Cipher kid!” The triangle tipped his hat.

 

“So Bill, How are you here in my dreams?” Matt looked him up and down.

 

Bill just hummed as he looked at a random watch he pulled out of...somewhere. “Well kid to make it short, I’m a dream demon!” He once again rested an arm against the teen.

 

Matt was slightly flabbergasted as he continued staring at the demon. “I mean well...That explains it.” he said causing the demon to laugh.

 

“You know what? I like you kid.” Bill said nudging him. “

 

The brunette still had more questions. “Now that I know how you’re here now WHY are you here?” He asked.

 

The triangle tapped the teen’s forehead. ““Listen kid, you got a special mind here. You could sense me when you weren’t in the Mindscape and that’s something I only came across once. What I’m saying is, you should let me examine that brain of yours and I’ll tell you all about that neat info you can’t access and believe me kid; your mind contains a lot of it!” He explained to the brunette.

 

Matt bit his lip as he thought about the demon’s offer, was his mind really something that special? “Alright, I’ll let you.”

 

Bill’s eye lit up with excitement and something else that the teen couldn’t name. “Great kid! You probably won’t regret this! We’ll discuss the deal more at a later time though as I have some business to take care of.” He said circling around the other male.

 

“Hm..So uh what now?” Matt asked watching as the triangle finally stopped moving. “Can I leave or?”

 

“Of course kid! Just stand still or lose all your organs, I don’t care either way.” The demon giggled as he covered the boy’s eyes before mumbling something.

 

The brunette tried his hardest not to move, he felt butterflies in his stomach and a weightlessness before passing out in what seemed like a free fall off a cliff.

 

–

 

Matt gasped as he fell off the couch confused. “Where am I?!”

 

“...Onthe floor.” He quickly turned to see Sharon standing in the doorway with several shopping bags.

 

“Ugh What time is it?” He rubbed his aching temple.

 

She looked at her phone. “Umm about 5 in the afternoon.”

 

Matt never stood up so fast before in his life. “5?! Oh nonono!” He panicked as he picked up his phone to see 2 phone calls and several unread text messages, all from Dipper.

 

“Fuuuck! I overslept!” He looked through the messages.

 

“Hey Matt! When do you think you’re coming over?”

“I mean if you are coming over….you don’t have too.”

 

The next few messages were an hour later”

 

“Mabel was wondering if you were okay?”

“Actually it was me that was wondering..”

“Am I being too naggy? If I am I’ll stop...I know you’re probably busy and stuff.”

 

The final messages were only 30 minutes ago.

 

“I understand if you don’t want to come over but you could’ve at least said something..”

“Ignore that last one! I’m not upset or anything!”

“…..”

“Sorry..” 

 

Matt face-palmed extremely hard. “Sharon why didn’t you wake me up when you heard my phone beeping!?” He said irritated.

 

His sister rolled her eyes as she waved her bags around. “I obviously was out shopping you dick-licker.”

 

He looked down back at his phone, he didn’t even want to know what the voice mails said.

 

“If you feel so bad, just text him an apology and explain what happened.” Sharon said leaving to go to her room.

 

Matt quickly sent a lengthy apology and was relieved to see that Dipper has forgiven him.

 

“Ugh I need a shower.” He stretched a bit before heading towards the bathroom, he felt that same uneasyness of being watched but quickly pushed it away now that he knew it was a friend..

 

Oh how wrong he was.


	6. Little Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Little Dipper with some changes.

Matt’s been having a great week hanging with Dipper even after the extreme moments like hearing about time traveling...a pig, hearing about Wendy getting hit in the face with a ball...Pretty funny.  
  
  
He got dressed in a normal blue top and jeans, Dipper had invited him to come over and they can all hang out.“Sharon, I’ll be back later!”   
  
But she didn’t bother replying to him so he just left and headed towards the Mystery Shack, it was a mystery why people actually went there.  
  


Matt decided to just let himself in to see Mabel and Dipper comparing heights.  
  


“Woah, don't you see what's happening, Dipper? This millimeter is just the beginning. I'm evolving into the superior sibling! Bigger! Stronger!” Mabel had that look of superiority on her face.  
  


Soos leaned against the counter. “Like some kinda alpha-twin!”  
  


This seemed to irritate the smaller twin but not as much as Mabel’s chanting. “Alpha twin! Alpha twin! Alpha-twin!”  
  
  
“What’s all this about Alpha-twin?” Matt asked as he relaxed against the wall. “

 

Dipper’s short!” The female said pumping her fist in the air.

 

“Mabel! It’s only by a Millimeter and besides nobody even uses millimeters. It only makes you taller than me in Canada.” Dipper said blushing slightly, he seemed to be even more embarrassed since Matt was there.

 

“Y'know Dipper, I've always wanted a little brother. Who knew I already had one?” She began laughing awkwardly loud.

 

Matt gently patted Dipper’s head. “Don’t let her get to you, it’ll only prove that you have a ‘ _short_ ’-fuse.”

 

Everyone besides Dipper began to laugh then Stan entered the room.

 

“I was awoken by the sound of mockery. Where is it? Show me the object of ridicule!” He looked around with excitement, ready to make fun of whoever.

 

Mabel gently touched Dipper’s arm. “I'm taller than Dipper!” She was absolutely beaming while Dipper was just getting more and more irritated.

 

“By ONE millimeter!” He whined.

 

Stan seemed to be trying to hold back laughter. “Hey, hey, don't get...’ _short’_ with your sister.”

 

Once more the room broke into laughter.

 

Mabel wiggled her eyebrows slightly. “Now Grunkle Stan, I hope you don't think ‘little’ of him.” She was absolutely wheezing.

 

“Ugh!” Dipper shoved Matt out of the way as he ran out of the room. “

 

Jeez don’t have to make such a big deal out of some jokes.”

 

“Haha big! I get it!” Mabel slapped her knee but Matt just quickly rushed after his smaller friend.

 

Matt finally found Dipper when they ran into each other.

 

“Ouch watch it man.” Matt huffed fixing his shirt.

 

“Sorry Matt but..Do you see anything  _different_ about me? Dipper asked raising his eyebrows.

 

The older teen looked him up and down trying to find out what was different.

 

“You don’t think so ‘ _little_ ’ about your height anymore?”

 

That made Dipper’s smile go away.

 

“...No. Are you suuure you don’t see anything different? Like how my height changed??”

 

Matt was surprised as he looked at him, he did seem like he had gotten taller.

 

“Dipper...What did you do?”

 

Dipper began walking into the shack not giving answer.

 

“Hey guys, notice anything  _‘different’_  about me?”

 

“Holy hotsauce! You've grown an extra millimeter!” Soos looked impressed while Mabel looked slightly horrified.

 

“Wh-wh-what?” She jumped off the chair and ran over to Dipper so they could compare their heights once more.

 

“Wow I guess you are taller now.” Matt said placing a hand on his hip after Soos measured them once again.

 

“What can I say, sis? Growth spurt.” The male twin looked rather smug now but his sister didn’t seem all the phased.

 

“Yeah, mine happened first. I'm gonna be taller in the end. It's science, Dipper.” She explained to his dismay.

 

“What? But we're the same height now.” Said Dipper with slight annoyance.

 

All while Mabel was chanting her brother was mumbling to himself as he left the room.

 

“Dipper wait!” Matt went after his friend, he gently knocked on the attic door. “

 

Be there in a moment!” Dipper called out, a few thunks later the door finally opened.

 

Matt could only gawked at the boy, who was now up to his chest.

 

“See something you like?” Dipper instantly regretted having those words leave his mouth. He tipped his head down to hid his blush with his hat.

 

Before the teen could reply, Mabel pushed him out of the way.

 

“Dipper- What happened?!” She gasped as she saw her now even taller brother.

 

Dipper leaned against the door frame in an attempt to seem cool. “Y'know, puberty and stuff.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“It doesn't make any sense. Just a second ago you were-” Her eyes widened as she pushed them both out of the way.

 

“WAIT A MINUTE! This is some kinda magicky thing. Isn't it? Was it a wizard or something?” She rushed over to the closet suspiciously.

 

“There's a wizard in this closet, isn't there? ISN'T THERE?” Mabel placed her hand on the door.

 

Her brother looked at her weirdly. “What? No!” He was obviously ready to facepalm at her antics.

 

Mabel wasn’t having it.“You're telling me that there is not a wizard in this closet. You're telling me that if I open this door right now-”

 

“Fine! Open it!” Dipper snapped watching her whip open the closet door to reveal nothing.

 

“An invisible wizard! REALLY, Dipper?” Mabel entered the closet in aspiration.

 

Matt rubbed his temple irritably. “Guys please stop! It doesn’t matter which of you is taller.”

 

Of course neither twin listened.

 

“Does he only respond to incantations?” Mabel did some majestic arm movements while saying some weird chant.

 

“It's not a wizard! “Dipper blurted before grabbing a flashlight. “I grew myself using this magic flashlight!” He explained.

 

His sister’s eyes grew large. “Lemme see that thing!”

 

Dipper yelped as she came running at him, soon the two of them have rushed out of the room.

 

“Damn it guys..” Matt groaned as he went outside just in time to see that little fat kid shrink the twins.

 

“..Fuck.” He quickly ducked behind a pillar. “This is bad.”

 

Gideon had left with Mabel and Dipper and he had no idea what to do.

 

“...Really bad.”

 

 

Matt was pacing back and forth when Sharon ran up to him as fast as she could.

 

“Sorry for taking a while to get here, missed a bus so I had to run!” She was panting extremely hard.

 

“It’s fine but what are we going to do?” Matt asked stressed.

 

Before Sharon could reply Stan walked by them carrying a mirror.

 

“Hey kids, do you mind helping me carry these inside?” He gestured towards the truck absolutely full of mirrors 

  
“What why?” Matt asked getting a little annoyed at the interruption.

  
“Just creating a mystical maze of mirrors! It’ll make any  _folk_  confused!” The older man said with a wink.

  
Sharon’s face lit up as she understood. “We’d love to help!” She said walking towards the truck but her brother grabbed her arm.

  
“Dude! What about Dipper and Mabel? We have more important things to worry about!” Matt hissed but she pulled her arm away.

  
“Matt trust me.” Sharon said looking deep into his eyes.

  
The older teen thought for a moment before nodding. “Alright, let’s do this.”  
  


  
Matt has just placed the last mirror when a familiar annoying voice filled the air.

  
“Stanford!” Gideon was finally here and he looked ready to kill.

  
Stan looked more amused then scared of the little twerp. “Oh hi, Gideon, I've been looking for someone to try out my new mirror maze, then again, you're an idiot. That's the end of the sentence.” He let out a mocking laugh before walking away.

  
The southern child growled slightly as he rushed down. “You come back here!” He placed the flashlight into his pocket.

  
Sharon and Matt shared a glance before maneuvering find the kid and take the flashlight.

 

That plan was harder then they thought as they quickly got lost in the maze, all while Gideon was breaking mirrors.

  
“Damn it!” Matt was getting even more irritated as the siblings got no where. 

  
Before his sister could reply the child’s voice echoed throughout the room.

  
“Finally after all these years, after every humiliation! Your business, your family, everything will finally be mine! You have no one to protect you now!”

  
Sharon gasped as she shoved several mirrors out of the way until they could see Stan cornered by Gideon; the flashlight at the ready.

  
“Prepare for the wrath of Gideon Glee-” To everyone's surprise he began to laugh, he quickly hit the ground still laughing really hard.

  
Stan looked around feeling awkward. “I don’t even know what to respond to this..” He said watching the scene unfold. “Look um, kid. I think this rivalry thing is getting to you. Ha, I understand. I mean, I'm a formidable foe, what can I say?” Of course he started patting his own back.

 

Matt and Sharon walked up next to the older man.

 

The male sibling was just staring in disbelief while his sister was trying not to also start laughing.

 

“Hey now, come on, you'll get me one of these days. Maybe, you know, run your evil plan by some friends next time. Workshop it, but first get your issues in order there..” Stan then began to roll Gideon out of the shack, still laughing extremely hard.

 

Before Matt or Sharon could say a word they were surprised to see Dipper and Mabel just randomly appear, probably used the flashlight on the ground.

 

“Hey!” Mabel tackled the female in a huge hug, giggling as she was twirled around.

  
“We were so worried!” Sharon said letting the younger girl go after a few spins, then fixing her messy hair.

  
The female twin smiled before rushing over to Dipper to measure their heights. “Hey, you let me keep my extra millimeter!” She said with slight surprise.

  
He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. “You earned it.”

  
“Awww! Thanks! Little brothe-! “ Mabel was mid nudge but the look on her brother’s face made her stop. 

  
Dipper was about to say something when Matt gently tapped his shoulder.

  
“I’m proud of you.” The older teen said causing the boy to smile as they fist-bumped.

  
““Well I guess we should destroy this thing. You know, so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands and junk.” Mabel said looking at the flashlight. 

  
“Seems like the smart thing to do.” Dipper watched as his sister smashed the crystal with her foot.

  
“Die!” She shouted crushing it more.

  
Everyone shared a smile until a voice caught their attention, A tiny Soos stood next to glass spelling out  _“_ _HELP SOOS"_

  
“There you dudes are! I've been trying to get your attention.” He said waving his small arm.

  
Mabel looked down at the broken crystal before looking at everyone.

  
“Glue..”

  
“...Lots of glue.” 

  
Matt picked up Soos while the rest of them rushed to find some glue. Before leaving the mirror room, he once again felt the feeling of being watched and he felt a small smile grow on his face.

 

 

“ _Yg nqqm kpvq okttqtu dwv yg qpna ugg vjg ghhgevu qh qwt vkogu qp wu - pqv qwt ghhgevu qp qvjgtu.”_

 

_2_


	7. Summerween Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt decided to hang with the Pines twins for the holiday Summerween  
> Besides trying to stay alive against 'The Trickster', he also has to deal with Dipper's choices and the emotions he has towards.
> 
> This is rather stressful for a fun holiday.

Mostly everyone was in the living room doing something or another. Matt was relaxing on the chair while the younger kids were sitting on the floor talking about Summerween.   
  
  
“I’m so excited!” Mabel was absolutely beaming with happiness.  
  
  
“We're gonna have the best costumes, get the most candy...” Dipper started.  
  
  
“And have the biggest stomachaches ever!” She finished for him as they high-fived.  
  
  
“Sounds fun.” Matt mumbled, he was more focused on his phone, Sharon was texting him pictures of her and Wendy throwing golf balls at peoples homes.   
  
  
“Yeah! Back at home, me and Dipper were kind of the kings of trick-or-treating!” Mabel explained pulling out a memory book, he had pictures of her and Dipper in various costumes. “Twins in costumes, the people eat it up.” She said holding it up for the teen to see.  
  
  
Before Matt could reply, Soos walked into the room wearing a superhero costume. “Well, you dudes better be careful out there. It's a night of ghouls and goblins. Not to mention the Summerween Trickster.” The larger dude shined a light into his face to seem intimidating.   
  
  
“The Summer-what-what?” The girl was confused.  
  
  
“The Trickster goes door to door, so the legend goes, eating children who lack the Summerween spirit.” Soos explained but no one seemed worried.  
  
  
Dipper popped a piece of candy into his mouth. “Well, you don't have to worry about us. We've got spirit to go around.” His expression soon turned into one of disgust as he spat the candy out. “Ugh! What is this stuff? I've never even heard of these brands.” He looked through the different names of second-hand candy. “Sand Pop? Gummy chairs? Mr. Adequate-Bar?”  
  
  
Mabel looked into the bowl in a similar disgusted manner. “This is all cheap-o loser candy!” She said.  
  
  
“Shit man, hand me them gummies. They will always be my jam, no matter the brand.” Matt caught the Gummies that were thrown at him. “Thanks little dude.”   
  
  
Dipper blushed slightly as he nodded. “No problem!”  
  
  
The teen quickly regretted his decision as he spat out the gummy. “Bro, these are fucking gross. I feel betrayed!”   
  
  
The kids all laughed while Soos shook his head.  
  
  
“Quiet your discontent, children, lest the Trickster overhear.” He warned.  
  
  
“….Your cape is caught in your fly, Soos.” The male twin pointed out.  
  
  
The man did nothing as he just ate his candy. “Touche dude.”  
  
  
Dipper began to toss the bad candy out the window. “Good-bye loser candy!”

  


Matt got out of his seat to stretch when the doorbell rang. “I’ll ge-”  
  
  
“Trick-or-treaters. Quick! Give'em that terrible candy!” Stan interrupted from his spot wherever.  
  
  
Dipper groaned as he grabbed the bowl and walked to the door. “Happy Summerw-AHH!” He dropped it at the sight of Robbie, Wendy and Sharon.   
  
  
“’Sup squirt..” Robbie said, his voice had a slight malice to it.  
  
  
“Hey Sharon!” Matt shouted, giving his sister the middle finger.  
  
  
“Back at you ho!”   
  
  
Wendy giggled before turning back to the smaller kid. “Hey Dipper!” She smiled down at him.  
  
  
Dipper nervously picked up the bowl before accidentally banging his leg on the staircase. “Ow... Wha-what's up, guys?” He asked.  
  
  
Matt rolled his eyes as he tried to distract himself with his phone, he didn’t really want to see the younger male completely embarrass himself.  
  
  
“I left my jacket here. Again.” Wendy scoffed grabbing the coat of of the rack.   
  
  
Robbie noticed the bowl in the kid’s hands. “What's with the candy? You're goin' trick-or-treating or something?” He asked.  
  
  
Dipper was stammering trying to find the words but the redhead interrupted.

  


“Shut up, Robbie, of course he's not going trick-or-treating.” She put on her coat while he just started to panic.  
  
  
“No! Uh, yeah! Trick-or-treating is for babies… I guess.” As he nervously laughed Dipper hide the memory book behind his back.

  
Matt locked eyes with him. “Don’t you do it!” He mouthed to the preteen but was ultimately ignored.

  
Sharon perked up as she handed the kid a flyer. “You should totally come to this party with us!” She said nudging Wendy.  
  
  
“Oh yeah! Tambry’s parents are out of town, and it's gonna be OFF THE CHAIN!” Wendy said excitedly.   
  
  
Dipper looked down at the flyer in confusion. “Not surprised  _you_  didn’t hear about it.” The black-haired male said before they left the boy to think.  
  
  
He quickly rushed outside. “Hey guys, wait! Maybe I'll see you at the party!” He called out to them.  
  
  
Sharon gave a thumbs up. “Can’t wait!”   
  
  
Robbie scoffed slightly. “If you're not too busy playing dress up.” He hissed when the redhead elbowed him hard.  
  
  
“It's at 9! Don't forget!” Wendy waved as the van began to pull away.  
  
  
A sigh escaped the brunette. “How am I gonna tell Mabel?” He turned to see a rather angry Matt. “Ah! O-Oh hey! Wh-What’s up?” He stuttered leaning against the doorway.   
  
  
“So you’re just gonna ditch your sister?” The teen asked crossing his arms. “That’s low man.”  
  
  
Dipper nervously scratched his cheek. “L-Look I just thought I’m ju-just too old for trick-o-treating.” He said softly.  
  
  
The older male rolled her eyes. “Too old or too preoccupied by the thought of being at a party with Wendy?” He asked bitterly catching him off guard.  
  
  
“No! I-I..” Dipper had no clue what to say.  
  
  
Matt just scuffed as he went upstairs, he was too irritated to deal with him.  
  
  
“Wait!” The preteen quickly chased after him. “I’m sorry but...I’m going to the party..” He whispered.   
  
  
“Have fun breaking your sister’s heart dude.” That was all he said as he went into the bathroom leaving Dipper to think.

\--

  
Mabel and her friends were talking downstairs when Dipper and Matt came down.   
  
“That is a very good Dipper costume!” Candy said thoughtfully.   
  
  
His sister looked at him in surprise. “What the hey-hey bro-bro, where's your costume?” She asked.  
  
  
Matt just stared down the preteen. “Don’t you dare!” He mouthed once more but like last time Dipper made a horrible decision.  
  
  
The male twin had a slight nervous look on his face. “Look, I can't go trick-or-treating, I'm... uh...” He swallowed hard. “Really sick!” He began faking a cough.   
  
  
Matt was ready to punch that child.   
  
  
“Must have been that bad candy!” He hit the ground in fake pain, clutching his stomach. “Go on with out me!”  
  
  
But Mabel didn’t care. “Fight through it, man! Where's your Summerween spirit?” She asked and before her brother could reply there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
The teen just walked into the kitchen as Dipper went to open the door, he felt extremely pissed off at that little boy. How could he pick a girl over his own sister? Maybe it was because he and Sharon were really close but hurting your sibling made him feel sick. Matt sighed as he took a drink but quickly put it down and rushed outside when he heard screaming.  
  
  
When he arrived the kids were panicking and holding onto each other. “What happened?!” He asked running up to make sure they were okay.   
  
  
“A monster is making us trick-or-treat or else he's gonna eat us!” Dipper explained, he looked ready to cry.  
  
  
“A monster?” Soos entered the room in confusion before bending down to look at a photo candy was trying to show him. “The Summerween Trickster! Oh man, dude, you guys are in crazy bonkers trouble.”  
  
  
That only made the kids freak out more. “How are we gonna get that much candy in one night? There's no way!” Exclaimed Dipper worryingly.  
  
  
Mabel clapped to gain everyone’s attention. “Listen up, people. Now some might say that being cursed by a blood-thirsty holiday monster is a bad thing.”  
  
“I wet myself!” ….Oh Glenda..

  


The brunette just ignored that before continuing. “But that monster messed with the wrong crew. With Candy's spirit, Grenda's strength, Dipper's brains, Matt’s hots, and... Soos here, we'll get 500 pieces of candy and have fun doing it too, even if it takes all night!” She said slamming her fist into her palm.   
  
  
Everyone besides Dipper and Matt began to cheer.  
  
  
The preteen quickly spoke up. “All night? But-but I'm sick, remember?” He saw that distasteful look on Matt’s face, he looked so disappointed at him and for some reason...that hurt.  
  
  
“Dipper, what's worse: getting eaten by a horrifying monster, or coming trick-or-treating with us?” Mabel asked but before her brother could reply she grab him by the arm. “Come on!- WAIT!”

  


They all stopped in their tracks turning to her.  
  
  
“Matt you need a costume!” She gasped looking him up and down.  
  
  
“Mabel we don’t have time!” Dipper said looking at his watch.  
  
  
Mabel laughed patting her brother’s back. “Trust me, I got this!” She grabbed Matt’s hand and hurried him back into the house.  
  
  
Some time later they stepped out. Matt costume just consisted of a torn shirt, messy hair, a little animal nose drawn on his face and some fangs. “Ta-da! A werewolf!” She was quite proud of herself.  
  
  
Dipper could feel his face heating up and he checked out the teen. “...whoa.”  
  
  
“Thanks little dude, I look great!” Matt grinned ruffling the girl’s hair.  
  
  
Mabel just grinned before putting on a serious face. “Onwards!!” They all rushed off to go get candy!

\--

  


The group was walking through the town and the male twin was starting to get impatient. “I don't understand why we can't just buy our candy and be done with it?” He asked as they were approaching a home.   
  
  
“That sorta takes the fun out of trick-or-treat-or-die.” His sister said which just irritated him more.  
  
  
“I'm trying to take the DIE out of trick-or-treat-or-die.” Dipper retorted as they walked up to Lazy Susan.  
  
  
“Trick-or-treat!”  
  
  
“Is everyone in costume?” She examined everyone. “Chimney sweep, elephant man, squeegee, ant farm, hobo!” Susan turned her attention to Dipper “Oh and what are you supposed to be?” She asked.  
  
  
“Uh, actually, I'm not dressed up as anything. We're, we're kinda in a hurry, here.” He explained looking at his watch.  
  
  
The smile was wiped off of her face. “Oh..I see.” She said blandly as she gave everyone but Dipper a single piece of candy before shutting the door.   
  
  
Everyone complained as they examined their garbage candy.  
  
  
“Four pieces of candy?! This is gonna take forever!” Dipper exclaimed annoyed.  
  
  
Mabel once again slammed her fist into her palm. “We've gotta up our game, Dipper. You gotta put on your costume.” She told him  
  
  
Dipper quickly faked a cough. “I told you, I'm not up to it, Mabel!”   
  
  
Before anyone could say anything the tall lumpy man appeared, taking a piece of their candy and throwing it back into the bag in disinterest. “I've seen better...” He muttered, picking up one of the jack-o-melons “Tick-Tock..” He whispered blowing out the flames and then disappeared.   
  
  
The brunette female looked over at her brother’s horrified expression. “So what was that about being too sick to wear a costume?” He let out a groan before the two of them went to get his costume. 

\--  
  
After some time Mabel returned. “Introducing, for the first time in public...” She had a huge grin on her face as Dipper walked out dressed as a jar of peanut butter. “TADAH! Peanut Butter and Jelly!” She said.  
  
  
“Awww!”  
  
  
Matt blushed hard trying to look at his phone to distract himself from how adorable the male looked. “So let’s do this then!” He said, everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
\--

  


The peanut butter and jelly twins were successful as the group was able to get 499 pieces of candy, all they needed was 1 more.  
  
  
“All we need is one more piece of candy!” Mabel said excitedly jumping up and down,  
  
  
Her brother quickly checked out his watch again. “And it's only 8:30. Perfect timing!” He instantly wished he didn’t say anything when he noticed Matt’s smile go away.  
  
  
Mabel hugged her brother tightly. “And your cough went away too!” She said.  
  
  
Soos quickly rushed off to get the truck while the girls raced back to the last house for the final candy.  
  
  
The brunette let out a sigh. “The perfect time to go to Wendy's party, and no one needs to know I was trick-or-treating.” He mentally kicked himself, the older teen’s scowl just kept getting worse but before he could mention it, Matt just put in his headphones and sat on the curb away from him. “I’m sorry..” Dipper whispered, knowing it could not be heard.  
  
  
The sound of a car caused him to nearly jump out of his skin, turning around he saw in horror as Robbie’s van was getting closer. In a blind panic the preteen throw off his costume and made sure to hide the candy just as it pulled up.   
  
  
“Hey Dipper!” Wendy said smiling while Sharon just waved at him.  
  
  
“Oh hey, Wendy. What's up?”  
  
  
While this conversation was happening, Matt was staring at his phone trying to look for a new song. He was still extremely upset and his mood was about to get so much worse. The teen looked up in horror when he noticed Dipper talking with Wendy and them but that wasn’t even the worse part; the candy was gone. “He didn’t..”   
  
  
Just as the brunette got over there Mabel was already chewing him out.  
  
  
“That's why you were acting so weird and trying to hurry us! You're not sick at all! So if it wasn't for this crazy monster, you were gonna ditch me! On our favorite holiday!” She snapped, looking ready to cry. “What happened to the Dipper who used to love Halloween?!” She then looked away. “And where's all the candy?!”  
  
  
Dipper tried to calm down his sister. “Relax, relax. I left it right here. Behind this bush.” He told her moving the bush aside. “Oh no..”  
  
  
Everyone watched has the candy they worked so hard to collect was at the bottom of the ditch flowing down the stream.  
  
  
Mabel looked over at her brother. “What did you do!?” He tried to come up with a reply but he just couldn’t.  
  
  
“..Uh guys?”  
  
  
They turned to see that all of the jack-o-melons were out. “Oh no! All the jack-o-melons are out!” The female twin said, she was obviously scared.  
  
  
“Wait look!” Dipper pointed out Old Man McGucket still hold a lit one but he was ready to put it out.  
  
  
The kids all rushed over to him, trying to keep him for dooming their lives. “Stop!”  
  
  
Matt just took his time, kicking a rock in his way. The brunette was still pissed about how reckless the other male could be. When he got there Grenda had the jack-o-melon and everyone seemed relived...well until they accidentally blew it out.

  


“Uh oh...”  
  
  
_“Knock knock.”_ They turned to see the Trickster in the middle of the empty street, it was a rather scary sight. “So children. Where's my candy?” He asked corning the group, to which Matt quickly went in front of them to keep them safe.  
  
  
“I swear, we had all 500 pieces. Look, it's down there somewhere. We can still get it!” Said Dipper trying to keep his composer.   
  
  
The monster grew into an even bigger monstrosity, towering over them even more. “I'm afraid it's too late! That was your last chance.”  
  
  
Matt shoved the kids to get them going. “Go!” They only got so far before the monster grabbed Candy.  
  
  
 “Don’t touch her!” He demanded dodging one of the hands that tried to touch him. He watched in horror as the children were all grabbed. The brunette was backed into the wall as the monster grew closer.  
  
  
“Matt get out of here!” Mabel cried trying to get free.  
  
  
Before anything bad happened to the teen, the Trickster was ran over by...Soos!?”  
  
  
The brunette quickly rushed to the children. “Are you guys hurt?” He asked looking over them.  
  
  
“Yeah we’re fine!” They all agreed.  
  
  
“That wasn't like, a regular pedestrian, was it?” The large man asked.   
  
  
Matt just shook his head, laughing from fear. “No, it was just the monster.”  
  
  
“Thanks, Soos. Phew. I'm just glad it's over, right?” Dipper said looking at his sister but she looked away from him, obviously still mad.  
  
  
The group entered the car and put on their seat belts, the male twin sighed; now two of the people he cared about were angry at him. He then noticed his sister’s bruised elbow. “There's probably some bandages back at the Shack.” She just ignored him.  
  
  
There was an awkward silence until Mabel noticed parts of the Trickster start to gather behind them. “Uh, guys?!”

  
\--

  


The group screamed when they heard the loud thunk of the monster jumping on top of the vehicle. The truck began to swerve uncontrollably before the Trickster was slammed into a telephone pole.  
  
  
They started to panic as the vehicle got closer and closer to crashing into the Superstore. “Breaks! Breaks! Breaks!” Dipper cried tugging on the Soos’ cap.  
  
  
The breaks being hit wasn’t enough as they ended up crushing into the building and into a couple of shelves.   
  
  
“Is everyone okay?” Matt asked as the group got out of the damaged truck.  
  
  
“Yeah-” Mabel gasped when she noticed the monster.

  


“We have to hide!” The male twin shouted as they all rushed off, choosing empty shelves to hide in. “It's blocking the only exit. Everyone, stay quiet!” He ordered.  
  
  
His sister scoffed. “Oh, so now you're worried about the monster. I thought all you cared about was Wendy!” She hissed to his suprise.  
  
  
“Mabel, you know that's not true!” Dipper looked to Matt for help but knew that wasn’t gonna happen by his expression. “I just felt like I was getting a little to old to go trick-or-treating..” He explained.  
  
  
“That's exactly why we need to go trick-or-treating, Dipper! We're getting older, there's not that many Halloweens left! I guess I didn't realize it was already our last one.” Mabel said softly.  
  
  
Before he could reply; the monstrosity let out a loud roar causing everyone to tense up.  
  
  
“We have to escape.” Candy whispered  
  
  
“But what if it sees us?” Asked Grenda.

  


Matt perked up as he looked around. “I mean we are in a store, we could just get disguises.” He suggested to which everyone agreed.

–

  


The feeling of dread was thick in the air as the group sneaked around the store in their disguises. They were right at the door and would’ve been free if it wasn’t for Soos.  
  
  
Dipper gasped when he turned around to see the large man ready to push the skeleton bowls. “Soos stop!” He hissed.  
  
  
“Soos, don't you dare!” Mabel’s threat fell on deaf ears as he just continued towards it.  
  
  
“Sorry dude, today's been way too stressful. I need some levity.” He said.  
  
  
The group let out a sigh of relief when Soos pressed the skeleton and nothing happened.  
  
  
The female twin looked at her friends. “Oh thank goodness. It was out of batteries.” But when she turned back she was horrified to see the man opening a new pack of batteries.  
  
  
“I swear to God Soos!” Matt was ready to go over and punch the man but it was too late..  
  
  
_“No matter the score, I'm always a-head! Nyaha nyaha.”_ The noise of the bowl echoed through-out the entire building.  
  
  
The brunette face-palmed hard. “You gotta be fucking kidding me..”  
  
  
As Soos was laughing; the Trickster had sneaked up behind him, before he could once again press the skeleton the monster ate him to everyone’s shock.  
  
  
“Hey monster!”   
  
  
The Trickster turned to see the kids pull out weapons, charging at him.  
  
  
Grenda chopped off his arm. “Salt water taffy? Gross!” She said after tasting a piece of the monster.  
  
  
As he hacked the leg Dipper was also surprised to taste it. “Wait, it is!”   
  
  
“….You really haven't figured it out yet?” The monster once again grabbed the children but also Matt this time.  
  
  
The brunette growled as he bit the hand; slightly surprised he realized. “Wait..No that’s not possible.”   
  
  
The Trickster began laughing as he removed his mask to their horror.  
  
  
“Loser candy!” Mabel gasped.  
  
  
“That's right! Did you ever stop and think about the candy at the bottom of the bag that no one likes? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw away all of the 'REJECTED' candy into the dump. So I seek revenge; revenge on the picky children who cast me aside. I'm made of every tossed piece of black licorice, every discarded bar of old chocolate with like that white, powder stuff on it. You know that stuff!?” He explained growling.  
  
  
Her eyes widened. “I hate that stuff!”   
  
  
“No one would eat me. But now, I'm going to eat you!”  
  
  
Everyone screamed waiting for their fate but something distracted the monster.  
  
  
“What is that?” It was his turned to cry out as he dropped the children just as Soos burst through his chest.  
  
  
Matt turned away not wanting to see anymore of this, he limped out the door and just rested on the cement.   
  
  
Soon a hand on his shoulder caused him to jump slightly. “Yes?” He turned to see the group, Candy was the one who touched him.  
  
  
“It time to go now.” She said smiling, he nodded using her to help stand him.  
  
  
Matt couldn’t help but smile when Mabel grabbed his hand. “Onwards!” She called out pointing forwards then they all started towards the shack.

  


–  
  
  
When the group entered the Mystery Shack they were greeted by the sight of Stan relaxing in his chair.  
  
  
“Hey, Stan!”

  


“Hi, Grunkle Stan!”

  


“Hello, Mr. Pines!”  
  
  
The older man waved “How's it hangin'?”  
  
  
“Hey Dipper!”  
  
  
Dipper jumped when he noticed Wendy and Sharon sitting at the table carving a jack-o-melon. “Wendy!  
  
  
“We didn't see you at the party. Where were you?” The redhead asked.  
  
  
Dipper looked around in a panic before locking eyes with Matt, he knew what he had to do. “I was trick-o-treating with my sister.” Said the brunette wrapping an arm around Mabel.  
  
  
Matt smiled as he gave the boy a thumbs-up. “Good-job.” He mouthed, Dipper smiled back before turning his attention back to the girls.  
  
  
Sharon popped some gum into her mouth. “Party was lame anyway.” She said blowing a bubble.  
  
  
Wendy began to laugh as she leaned against her friend. “Oh yeah! Robbie ate a lollipop stick-first and had to go home sick!” She said still laughing.

  
“Aw, man. We went to every single house, and we didn't even get to eat any candy!” Mabel looked rather disappointed.  
  
  
Stan pulled out two large bags. “Candy? How's that for candy?”  
  
  
The twins shared a grin before everyone rushed to get some candy.  
  
–  
  
Everyone was surrounding the TV eating candy and watching a bad movie with terrible effects but they were having an amazing time in each others company.  
  
  
“Enjoy your day?” Sharon asked putting her legs into her brother’s lap.  
  
  
Matt smiled as he watched Dipper tend to Mabel’s injury. “It had a rocky start but yeah, it was great.”

“I ate a man alive tonight.”

  


“…..”

  
“God damn it Soos.”

–

“ _Lt'aa btti pvpxc.”  
15_

 


End file.
